


Still got it

by clarkeazgeda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke, Bisexualclarke, Bisexualraven, Clarkesinglemom, Clarkestillgotit, Clexaareadorable, Cuteoneshot, Everyone is hot, F/F, Gaylexa, Inperspectiveofraven, Lexablushesalot, Partyanimalgriff, Ranyajustfriends, Thetwinsaretoocute, firstfic, grocery store au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeazgeda/pseuds/clarkeazgeda
Summary: Clarke and lexa meet at a grocery store. Add in a flirty Clarke and a blushing LexaMy First fic so be a critic and comment





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on lets go my little rugrats" I yelled to my two little nieces trying to tie there little converse shoes. I never thought the day would come when I would become an aunt to "party animal griffs" twin girls, at 21yrs old non the less.The world has changed for the better.

"Coming aunty rae!" Charlotte and maddy yelled in unison.

They were both too adorable. Ugh I am getting soft, still sassy though.

"You too Clarke! Get your hot ass in here I dont care how good of a fuck you had last night"

Im not actually mad Clarke went out and had a good time for once, she needs to go out and get drunk once in a while without worrying about her girls, after all she has her bestest friend in the world to take care of them, especially after that asshole Finn ran away from her and their kids. What a joke of a guy who was supposedly in love with the girl he got pregnant. But he's gone now and Clarke has got me to help.

 

It does sucks Abby wont talk to her either since she got pregnant at 16. Its been 5 years get over it, there are two wonderful twins missing out on having a grandma and grandpa since Clarke's dad died. We all know he would have loved those kids no matter what. Im glad Clarke, the kids, and I live together, it cuts down both of our expenses and I can hang out with my best friend and her 5 year old twins, who now just like clarke, our worlds evolve around the two. Lucky I own my mechanic shop so I get to decide when I work. Same for clarke as a artist who gets very high praise (and a lot of money) for all of her work. I don't know where we would both be without the kids, they made us grow up, skip college, but totally worth it considering where we are now.

"Language Raven! God do you have no boundries" Clarke strode up and placed maddy on her hip and walked out the door, knowing I would grap Char.

"Nope" I state simply as I pick up Char.

After momma bear clarke double checks the girls's seat belts we head off to the store to grab weekly groceries, and if the kids are good to me I may buy them a toy. Not that they can get anything from me, no way. I can totally(not) say no to them. There just so CUTE who can blame me really. Clarke's the same way though.

"Ok, what do we gotta get?" I ask. Clarke always the responsible, (totally not) has the list of grocerys I wrote out in her hand reading it off. Its about the same everytime, but you never know when a kid is suddenly gonna stop liking something.

"Same as last week. So the usual." Clarke says as the kids run ahead to find the treat aisle. So Clarke and I just start grabbing the things we need and shoving them in the cart trusting the kids to be alone for just a couple minutes.

After getting everything we need, Clarke and I head to the treat aisle to find the two boogers probably arguing on what they want.As we turn the corner we see two women around our age, a hot dirty blonde and pretty brunette with green eyes talking to Maddy, then grabbing something off the top shelf and handing it to her, while Char stands behind Maddy waiting for her. What happened to not talking to strangers. I internally sigh, these girls are just too friendly but it is kinda sweet seeing them interact with people much older than them politely. Clarke and I walk up to the two women.

Clarke clears her throat "excuse me?" Looking worried. Again momma bear.

"Uhh yes?" The dirty blonde says slightly annoyed. The brunnette just standing there at least looking a little sheepishly at them, maybe a hint of a blush, for who knows what reason. Maybe cuz she's sorry, or, I mean, me and Clarke are pretty hot and I do see her glancing at Clarke so...

"What are you doing talking to them?" I ask now irritated, but the girls look ok so I can't be too mad.

"Those two girls just went up to us and asked for us to get them the food they cant reach." The brunnette said. Ok they were just helping, I let my features soften a little still watching the irritated dirty blonde warily.

"Lexa here just wanted to help. No problem here." She said snarkily like we weren't supposed to be having this conversation about my nieces.

"Its ok." Clarke let out a breathe. I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes because Clarke is so protective, but its nice sometimes to know someone cares so I don't.

"C'mere Char, Maddy lemme see what you guys got" Clarke turns her attention to the two girls staring confusingly at the four adults.

"You guys babysitting them or something? Good money but you guys seem a little old for that" The blonde just had to open her big mouth again. Ugh.

The brunnette or Lexa I guess I should start calling her, jabbs her elbow into the girl who's name I still dont know. Good for Lexa, she seems smart. Then I see out of the corner of my eye Clarke cringe so I take over for a sec.

"Why would I need to babysit when and 21 I own my own VERY successful mechanics shop? And Clarke here a very talented and successful artist? May not be rich but I don't need any money." That at least made the dirty blonde shut up for a couple seconds, probably suprised I fought back.

"I'm sorry, Anya didnt mean to offend you. She just has a weird way of asking if you guys know these two girls before we leave them." Lexa says. God I already like her just for the fact she can shut Anya up.

Now Clarke stands up from kneeling down to talk to her kids.  
"If you must know, no we're not about to kidnap Maddy and Char they are my neices." I say to clear things up.

"Sorry I didnt know. I got bad experiences with shi...stuff like that" Anya corrects herself. Lucky her.

"Its fine I understand. So were they ok with you?"Clarke asks always making sure her baby's are on their best behavior.

"Yeah they were great. We were here with them just for a minute though." Lexa says all of them just starting to make small talk. Its just like everyone clicked and its not awkward at all. Even the moments of silence are comfortable. Thats never happened to me with anyone but Clarke, weird.

"Hey momma when are we leaving?" Char asks while tugging on the bottom of Clarke's shirt.

"Soon baby." Clarke responds.

I glance over at Anya and Lexa and both their eyes are wide and gaping, their jaws dropped to the ground. I guess they thought niece meant I had an older sister with kids, not my 21 year old best friend.  
I see Clarke look back at them, then look confused by the expressions on their faces. I have to hold back a laugh making me snort a little which does bring them out of their stupor.

"Those are YOUR kids!?" Anya says a little louder than necessary.

Clarke just responds with a simple "yes, why?"

"Just your so young and your kids are like what 5?" Anya just keeps on talking and now I have to roll my eyes. Its not like Clarke wanted to get pregnant so young, it just happened and I know for a fact she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Yeah, my ex knocked me up at 16 and bailed when he found out." Clakre blatantly states. Good there's her fire.

"Im...sorry?" Lexa half states half asks, but there is something in her eyes that I can't read but I'm betting admiration. While Anya just has her already common resting bitchface set again after the little outburst.

"I mean...uhh... you have a wonderful family"Lexa stutters, a wide, uncomfortable smile plastered on her face now.

"Thank you" Clarke says then flashes her best flirtatious smile at Lexa making her cheeks tint red. Then I see it, they are totally gonna get together. Ohhh, this is gonna be fun. I send a wink at Clarke silently communicating that I know whats up with them two, but Clarke just raised an eye brow at me and shrugs knowing I'm right.

"So Lexa,  you seem good with kids?" I ask. She gotta pass the reyes dating test if she wants to go out with griff.

"Yeah I guess." She states shyly. I'll finish up later with the test after the first date to see if clarke wants something serious or just a nice fuck. I mean Lexa's cute I'll give Griff that.

"Good. Im done with the test for now, but expect more questions later." I say and finish off with a threatening glare. Lexa shrinks back a bit and I silently praise myself. Did good Reyes, did good.

"Don't listen to her" Clarke reasures Lexa elbowing me in the side.

"OW!" I yell dramatically causing the twins to giggle.

"Stop being mean, Lexa you look pretty great to me, and I'll  asure you rae won't have to beat you up." Clarke says chasting me and complimenting Lexa all at the same time making Lexa blush again. Damn griffs still got it.

"So Lex, I know we just met but you seem cool. How about we trade numbers and text sometime. I like you" Clarke says getting straight to the point as usual. She always says 'they either want this or don't.' Nice motto right?phhh

I see Lexa blush for the millionth time in just a couple minutes, I know what Lexa'll say now.

"Uhh... yeah...that be great" Lexa says looking down at her feet not moving to get her phone. So to keep things moving along I clear my throat whichs snaps Lexa back to reality.

"Sorry...right...yeah...my phone...here" Lexa says after taking out and setting up her phone for Clarke to input her number. Oh, and of course a pic of clarke's face and a hint of cleavage to tease cuz thats Clarke's signature move.

"I texted myself so now I got your number too." Clarke says while handing Lexa her phone back. Then Clarke does something unexpected in front of her kids. She walks up to Lexa, stands on her tippy toes,(being a couple inches shorter) lifts Lexa's chin up and plants a kiss on Lexa's cheek.

"Bye Lex. Text me" Clarke seductively whispers, loud enough Lexa, Anya, and I can hear but not the innocent children. It was just for Lexa after all.

Lexa blushes and as Clarke turns to grab her kids and I take the cart Lexa calls out "BYE!" Then we were gone, leaving a dumbfounded Lexa and smirking Anya in the middle of the treats aisle.


	2. Author's note

I decided to do another chapter becuase thats what you guys want. I will try my best but I am not good at the detail part of writing, like description and feelings portrayed. I will try and see if you guys like it. Keep the comments coming I love feedback good or bad otherwise I will not know what to do and be totally lost.

P.s I had no idea the chapter was gonna be in Raven's pov till I wrote it, but it worked and was different from anything else I have read so I went with it. Hope you like the upcoming chapter. Have a great day!

-Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I will do more either way its really fun. Maybe a longer fic next time?Not the best writter but have lots of ideas in my head. I love reading long fics where clarke is part of azgeda so maybe I will write one like that. Im not sure but comment any ideas i would be happy to use them! Have a good day.
> 
> -Sarah


End file.
